


Things We Lost

by chellybean82



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hale-McCall Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellybean82/pseuds/chellybean82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fire took everything from Derek, well almost everything.  When a ghost from his past comes back to Beacon hills it will take Derek and the rest of the pack to teach an old wolf how to be human again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by My wonderful friends at Creatures of the Night. http://cotnight.jcink.net/  
> I own nothing but the idea of my OC.  
> Thank you to Rah for the spark that lit the fire.  
> \-------------------------------------------  
> No beta tester, so mistakes might be made.

Darkness....

It was the only solace given aside from the deafening silence that filled the nights in the cold basement. Sleep was an illusion of peace to the outside world while Micheal's mind raced and danced with visions of the past. When he was first brought here, He relived his life with his family. His beautiful wife and his three beautiful children. His pack and his family were all he had and when it was taken all away from him, He had nothing to fill the void in his heart. Nothing but pain and anger and blood.

Michael lay curled in the cage too small for a man of his size. He was no stranger to the nightmares that invaded his mind as his body sought rest from the days toils. He twitched and shook as the memories tormented him. the large cage lit with bright lights as people surrounded him, yelling and spitting foul words at him to do their bidding. yelling at him to shift and fight. He could see himself in the cage, the skylight above giving full view of the moon overhead. The pull of the full moon called to Michael and to the other wolf in the cage pitted against him. it would start with resistance which only drove the crowd wild with anticipation. Once the call of the moon was at the highest point, the wolves in the cage would give into their true natures and start to fight. a bloody battle would follow and given Michael's size and skill, it wouldn't take long. for years he had been thrown in this cage and made to kill so He knew what came after the take down. The crowd wouldn't let him alone until he ripped the wolf beneath him apart. Slashing and clawing, ripping and tearing, Michael felt the life leave the other wolf as he ripped his claws methodically through his kin. 

He shifted in his cage in his sleep. He growled and snarled, face shifting and fangs growing. He stirred more and more until he awoke in a fit of rage. The dream, or rather nightmare, He was having woke him in a frenzied state. He moved to kneel, as was the only position he could manage in the small cage and craned his head up to look out the small window of the basement. The full moon rode high in the sky and called out to him. His face took on its beta form and he reached to grasp the bars of the cage. He let out a roar of anger and hate for his captors and for what he was. 

The handlers entered the room and moved along the cages. Lights turned on and now the full scope of the room was seen. many cages, dozens of them lined the walls of the dank basement. Michael wasn't the only one feeling the effects of the moon that hung high in the sky tonight, his cell mates were all feeling it and loosing their control over their human side. the wolves wanted to come out to play tonight and no one in the room that had the beast inside wanted to hold it in. The humans with shock sticks however had different ideas. One by one the handlers moved along the cages and stuck the end of the stick into the wolves, turning up the volume and shocking them until they calmed themselves. 

It was now Michael's turn to feel the sharp sting of electricity but when the stick struck his side, He growled and lashed out, swiping a hand out and catching the leg of the human before him. There might have even been a glint of glee in those pale eyes that burned a bright blue hue. Two more men came running and pressed the voltage into Michael's flesh. He fought for a moment but then fell victim to his weakness and crumbled to the floor of his cage. The blue fading from his eyes when he passed out and finally met the dreamless sleep he needed, if only for a short while.


	2. Status Quo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Scott are looking for pack, Michael is simply living out another day in hell.

_**Beacon Hills** _

 

> **"I hope you know What you're doing Derek ."**
> 
> Chris said in a serious tone . He was skeptical of finding any of the Hale family bit information came in that perhaps one was being kept at a compound due to being too dangerous and it made Chris wonder why he was being kept alive if that was the case .
> 
> Derek crossed his arms and took up his normal defensive position beside Scott . the Alpha spoke to his betas defence .
> 
> **"If Derek thinks there is a chance to find another Member of the pack, then we have to find out. ''**
> 
> Derek gave Scott a small hint of a smile and received a pat on his arm for it. To be backed by someone who knew this could be all for nothing or worse was a good feeling for him. **"Alright. I'll see what I can find out but if anything gets out of hand I'" pull the plug on this opperation."**

_**Forest compound** _

 

While Argent's plan was forming, Michael's training day was at its start . Michael was a huge specimen ofa wolf . At 6'S" 250 ponds of killer werewolf, most never stood a chance when it came to a fight with the once proud beta . His cage was opened and he moved with the fluid grace of a prize fighter toward the weight area of the basement. When he first came to the compound he would resist the handlers as every turn and fight them in an attempt to get free . After several long years , Michael settled into his role and stopped causing trouble. Being without his mate and Alpha for so long had hardened his being both mentally and spiritually .

**"There's my prize pet!"**

A voice rang out as he continued to lift over half his weight in concrete bags to be stacked on the other side of the basement , An older man walked over and gave Michael a pat on the back. He showed no fear of the wolf as he worked and was about the only man in there who did ns smell of it. A younger  man walked up with him but stayed back as he limped a short distance away . **"Ray"** Micheal nodded as he Continued and then looked to the one limping and smirked slightly . **"Alex"** again with a nod . Ray watched Michael for a moment and then spoke again. **" I seems there was an altercation last night that my son has brought to my attention."**

**" Is that so?"** Spoke the wolf and tossed the bag to the pile and then turned fully to look to the older man speaking to him. **"My son has a nasty gash to his leg made by claws, you wouldn't know anything about that would you?"** Michael shrugged and looked to the wound that was bandaged. **"I was having a nightmare and he got too close. I warned him what happens when someone gets too close. I guess since he can still walk, I didn't hurt him too bad. "** Alex gave a sneer and pointed to Michael over his father's shoulder.

**"Be lucky we don't put you down dog! It wouldn't take much."** Michaels eyes moved to the top of the stairs where there was a man with a rifle just waiting for an order, the gun aimed right at Michaels head. The wolf simply blinked and turned his attention back to Ray.

**"That's alot of money you would be loosing over a bit of pride from a runt like him. "** Ray gave a nod and seemed to agree but the stick in his hand was fired up and thrust in Michaels gut, causing him to recoil, staggering back into another man who shocked him as well. The men circled around him and watched as Michael hit his knees and cried out in pain.

**"It wouldn't due to take the side of one of my pets, would it? Knock him out and put him in the hole for a month. No moon this next time. Maybe he'll learn a thing or two about respect for ones betters. "** The men then lit him up all at once sending Michael sprawling out over the floor. It didn't take long for the wolf to black out. The handlers then drug him to the steps and carried him out to the yard, tossing him in a large pit in the earth and covering the opening with a simple wooden door laced with wolfsbane. Michael was able to open his eyes slightly as he came to, the last thing he saw was Alex laughing as he closes the door.


End file.
